Hailey Stewart
by GleeSavedMe
Summary: Holly has a much younger sibling and her and Gail have to babysit her one night.


A/N: The idea for this fic came when I saw this post on Tumblr: _'But what if Holly has a much younger sibling and her and Gail have to babysit one night.'_ Before I knew it this one shot appeared on my screen, and I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please let me know what you think about this story; feedback is always appreciated!

English is not my first language, and this story has not been checked by y BETA yet, therefore all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Tumblr: _gailpeckholly_ - Twitter: _gleesavedme_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own the show, nor its characters. All television shows, movies, books or other copyright material referred to in this work and the characters, setting and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners._

* * *

**_Hailey Stewart_**

_Gail: Do you maybe wanna hang out with me tonight? G._

_Holly: Sorry, I can't. Already have plans. H._

You catch yourself staring at the text message from Holly for the fourth time in sixty seconds. So yea, okay, maybe you are a little jealous of this mystery person Holly has plans with, but you are way too proud to admit it to yourself. You thought you and Holly were finally getting steady after two months of avoiding the 'are we dating or not' talk, but maybe you were wrong. Maybe Holly has finally realized what a complete idiot you are and how you do not deserve the time and patience she has given you. Curiosity finally wins it from you, as you sent Holly a quick text message back.

_Gail: Like with someone someone, or just someone?_

The next time your phone beeps it's to announce that you have received an incoming picture from Holly. You click on the message and the picture of Holly and a little girl opens on your phone. You immediately see the resemblances between the two girls, and realize that this is probably Holly's six year old sister. You read the short text message that is attached to the picture and can't contain the smile that has started to form on your face.

_Holly: You tell me. ;-)_

_Gail: You babysitting?_

_Holly: Yups. Mom & dad are out of town for tonight. So, I'm being the wonderful big sister I am._

_Gail: Are you going to bring the little girl up on her medical jurisprudence? Because I've got to tell you Hol, I don't think that's how the kids have fun these days._

_Holly: You think I don't know what fun is? I just yelled along with Dora for 15 minutes. I'm pretty sure I deserve the title sister of the year now._

You picture Holly and a miniature version of her screaming at the television together and start laughing, causing Diaz to look up from the television to give you a questioning look.

You decide to tease Holly for a little while longer because instead of having a wonderful evening with Holly at the Penny, you're stuck watching a soccer game with Chris.

_Gail: Nope, still not convinced. _

_Holly: Why don't you come over and find out?_

And before you realize what is happening you text her back asking for the address, saying that you'll be there in twenty minutes .

You drop your phone to the couch and continue watching the game on the television. When your phone beeps again showing a text message with an address in it, you finally start to realize what you just agreed on; helping Holly babysit her younger sister.

Wait, what!?

* * *

You're extremely nervous when you ring the doorbell. Not only have you never been to the house of Holly's parents before, you also never met Holly's younger sister in the three months the two of you have known each other. Your stomach is doing weird flips and turns when you wait for the door to open. What if Holly's sister wouldn't want you here? What if she just wants to spend the night with her big sister? But before you have a chance to overthink this situation or turn around and leave the front door swings open.

"Hi." The younger Stewart girl says smiling, you immediately notice how two of her front teeth are missing, only showing you how young Holly's sister exactly is.

"Hello." You say to the little girl, your eyes moving upwards to meet Holly who is standing behind the girl. "Hey you."

"You said that already." The six year old announces in a serious tone. You can hear Holly burst out in laughter, and wonder if she is thinking about the same situation that occurred two months ago you are.

"Gail this is my sister Hailey, Hailey this is Gail." You look at Hailey who is tugging at her sister's shirt. Holly kneels down and Hailey whispers something in her ear.

"Yes, she is very pretty." Holly smiles, and you notice Hailey hiding her face in between Holly's legs in embarrassment.

"So, can I come in, or are you gonna hide from me all night? Because I brought you a present and it would be a shame for me to colour in all these Disney princesses by myself." You say, causing the little girl to slowly turn around and look at Holly, who gives her an encouraging nod.

"Princesses?" She asks. You kneel down to her height and hand her the colouring book you got her at the gas station.

"Look Holly! I got princesses!" The six year old says in glee.

"I see! Go find your crayons, Gail and I will join you in a minute, okay?" The little girl nods and disappears with the colouring book in her arms in what you assume to be the living room.

"Hey you." Holly says, leaning in for a quick peck on your lips, which you are more than happy to return.

"Thanks for coming over. You really didn't have to get her a present you know."

"I know." You say. "I wanted to. I just really want your sister to like me."

"So you're gonna bribe my sister with a Disney colouring book?"

"Do you think it worked?"

"You're insane, you know that right?" Holly says before pecking your lips once again.

"HOLLY!" You hear Hailey calling.

"We're coming!" Holly calls back, before she drags you into the house by your wrist.

* * *

"Red is my favourite colour. And Holly's is blue. What's yours?" Hailey asks, as she continues colouring in Belle with her red crayon.

"Uhm I don't know, maybe black?"

"Black is not a real colour silly!" Hailey says as she puts her crayon down and picks up another to finish her drawing of Belle. You notice that Holly wants to say something, probably correct her sister on calling you silly, but you reply faster.

"Okay, so maybe not black since it's not a real colour. How about green? Is green a good colour?" You ask Hailey. The little girl nods.

"Green is perfect. I like green. I have a turtle that's called Mr. Green."

"Like a real turtle?" You ask.

"It a stuffed animal." Holly informs you, since Hailey seems to be too busy with her drawing to reply. You smile at Holly, and Holly smiles back at you, causing you to get that tingling feeling in your stomach again. Holly gets up from the table, and for a minute you panic at the thought of being left alone with Hailey.

"I'm going to make us some lemonade. Who wants some?"

"Me! Me! Me!" The young girl squeals as she raises her left hand in excitement. Then the six year old turns to you. "Do you want some lemonade as well Gail?" You nod and the smile on Hailey face grows. You're relieved that Holly's sister seems to genuinely like you, or well at least for the past twenty minutes you have been here that is.

"Three lemonades coming up." Holly says before she makes her way to the kitchen, leaving you and Hailey at the table in the living room. You panic for a moment but when you see Hailey's tongue peeking out her mouth, the little girl in full concentration to finishing her drawing, you relax. You can do this, Holly's sister is a really great and polite girl, and you can manage being left alone with her for a few minutes.

Holly soon returns from the kitchen and places your drinks on the table. She stands behind Hailey and drops a kiss to the girl's hairline.

"Wow, look at you being all talented little bug." Hailey's smile grows from ear to ear as she looks at the proud lopsided grin of her big sister.

"Look Holly! Gail drew flowers and hearts on her drawing." The mention of your name causes you to snap out of your trance. When your eyes meet with Holly's you realize that you have been caught staring at her and you immediately feel your cheeks redden.

"Those are really pretty hearts. Can you help me draw hearts too? Pleeease?" The little girl asks. You wonder how anyone could ever say no this girl, and promise to help her. Holly has already sat back down on her place and continues colouring on her own drawing of Cinderella.

After you helped Hailey drawing two hearts on her paper the little girl looks at Holly's paper.

"Holly needs hearts as well! You need to help Holly doing hearts!" The little girl says smiling.

"Why are we drawing hearts?" Holly asks. You look at your painting of Sleeping Beauty surrounded by hearts and flowers.

"Because Sleeping Beauty is in love." You say, as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

"With the prince?" Hailey asks in glee.

"No." You glance over at Holly's painting. "With Cinderella." Holly looks up and meets your eyes. You are a hundred percent sure that your cheeks are a permanent colour of red now.

Holly doesn't say a word, she just continues to stare at you for another second before turning her attention back to her paper.

"So Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella are in love?" Hailey asks, wondering if she understand the story correct.

"Yes."

"Oh, okay." Hailey says. You are kind of surprised at how soon the little girl seemed okay with that. You wonder how many girlfriends Holly has brought home that makes it so easy for Hailey to understand that two women can be in love as well. But you don't want to think about that. You want to believe that you're special, and that none of Holly's ex-girlfriends got to meet the doctor's younger sister.

"Can you hand me the yellow crayon Hail?" Holly asks, and before she has a chance to finish her sentence little Hailey has already handed her the request crayon.

* * *

After colouring for another ten minutes the three of you move to the couch to watch some television. You're kind of disappointed that you are not sitting next to Holly, but it had been so cute when the young girl had wanted to sit in between the two of you.

You're watching a show with a talking goldfish and wonder how kids find this amusing when Holly announces that it's time for Hailey to go to bed.

"Okay Hail. Time for bed." Holly says, causing the youngest Steward to start pouting.

"I don't wanna go to bed."

"I know little bug, but it's already way past your bed time. I'll make it up to you, if you get that little ass of yours upstairs in five minutes and brush your teeth, I'll come tell you a little bed time story, okay?"

"About the two princesses?"

"About the two princesses." Holly repeats.

"Fine! But Gail has to come too!" Holly looks at you, and you just nod.

"Sure."

"Well are you coming?" Holly says as she waits for Hailey to get up from the couch.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Can't we tell mom and dad that I went to bed early and stay up a little longer? Pleaaaaaase?" You try your hardest not to laugh at the pout Hailey is trying on her sister. You're glad that Holly seems a whole lot better at telling her sister no, because you are positive that you could never say no to those eyes.

You get up from the couch and decide to make this into a little game, in the hope to get Hailey in bed on time.

"Not listening to your big sister? I guess the police has to carry you upstairs, in that case." You grab Hailey from the couch and drape her over your shoulder, the little girl squealing in excitement as she hangs upside down.

"Ahhh! Gail! Ah No! Ahaha! Put me down! Ahaha." The laughing sounds coming from the little girl over your shoulder sound like music in your ears, as you continue to carry her upstairs.

You look around the hallway and find the one door that's open, leading to what you assume to be Hailey's bedroom. You carefully throw her down on the bed, making sure she won't hurt herself in the process and start to tickle her. The laughing sounds coming from Hailey continue as the little girl tries to tickle you back.

"That happens when little girls like you don't listen to their older sisters." You say as you stop tickling her, causing Hailey to stop as well.

"That was fun! Again! Again! Again!" You look at Holly who followed the two of you upstairs, to see if it's okay. You don't want to be the reason for this girl staying up for longer than she is allowed to.

"Okay, if you go brush your teeth with Holly right now, I promise I'll throw you on the bed again, okay?" The little girl nods and follows Holly to the bathroom.

The two of them return five minutes later, the six year old all cleaned up and dressed in her pyjamas. As promised you throw her in the bed, not once, but twice again, before Holly covers her under the blanket.

"Story! Story! Story!"

"Fine, one bed time story. But then you really have to go to sleep." Hailey nods.

Holly sits down on the edge of Hailey's bed and the little girl crawls on Holly's lap. Hailey pats the spot next to Holly, inviting you to sit with them as well, which you do.

"Okay, so where do I begin." Holly starts. "Once upon a time there was this princess called Sleeping Beauty. She was the most beautiful princess in the entire kingdom. But the evil witch had tried to kill her, causing her to sleep for more than a hundred years." You look at Hailey who seems to absorb the story Holly is telling her.

"The only thing that could wake the beautiful princess was a kiss of true love. No one knew it but Sleeping Beauty was madly in love with the beautiful maid of a very evil family; Cinderella. Cinderella heard of Sleeping Beauty's situation and decided to go over to the castle. She saw the beautiful blonde lying in her bed, and couldn't resist but place a soft kiss on her lips."

"Awwww." Hailey says, causing a chuckle from both you and Holly.

"What do you think happened?" Holly asks.

"Did she wake up? Please tell me she woke up!" Hailey says begging.

"She did. And when Sleeping Beauty opened her eyes she was so happy to see Cinderella that they danced all night long. But when Cinderella left, she lost her shoe." You smile at how Holly seems to intertwine the two old classic fairy tales that are so well known by everyone perfectly.

"Sleeping Beauty went around the entire town and made everyone fit the shoe, until she came to the very last house, the one in which Cinderella lived. When she saw Cinderella she no longer needed her to fit the shoe, she just knew it was her when they looked into each other's eyes. Sleeping Beauty kissed Cinderella on the lips, they got married and got a beautiful little baby girl together."

"What was the baby's name?" Hailey asks excited.

"Hailey." Holly says with a smile. "Her name was Hailey. And Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Hailey lived happily ever after. The end."

"So, they got married and had a baby girl together?" Hailey asks.

"Yes, they did."

"They did not marry the prince?"

"No, they married each other. Some princesses marry princesses Hail."

"Are you gonna marry Gail someday?" The little girl asks, throwing you both completely off guard. Holly soon recovers, and quickly whispers something in Hailey's ear, but is a little too loud, causing you to hear what she said to the little girl.

"Maybe one day." You know that your cheeks have immediately turned red, and when your eyes meet Holly's, you notice how the doctor immediately looks away.

"Well, time for bed." Holly says, lifting up the little girl from her lap and tucking her in under the covers, handing her the green turtle Hailey had been talking about earlier.

"Goodnight Hails." Holly says before placing a goodnight kiss on Hailey's hairline.

"Goodnight Hols. Goodnight Gail."

"Goodnight Hailey." You say, waving at the little girl. "Till next time."

"You coming back?" The little girl asks surprised.

"Maybe one day if you want me to."

"I want you to." The little girl says, before a yawn escapes her mouth.

You and Holly both make your way out of the room, Holly turning the light off on her way out, before turning around one more time and wishing her younger sister a goodnight, but Hailey is already fast asleep.

You make your way downstairs, and notice that it's already getting quite late.

"Do you want to stay over tonight?"

"You sleeping here?"

"Well, my parents are not returning until tomorrow morning, and I'm not gonna leave Hailey here all by herself."

"Right, of course." You feel stupid for asking such an obvious question.

"Listen, I really had a great time, but I have an early shift tomorrow, so I don't want to cause you any trouble by leaving extremely early." You do have an early shift tomorrow morning, but that never kept you from staying the night with Holly before. To be honest, the idea of meeting Holly's parents kind of scares you. The two of you only have been dating for a few weeks, and yes Holly's sister seemed to love you, but you're not sure if you're ready for the talk with the parents yet.

"Hm, yea, I see." You're glad that Holly seems to understand and drop the subject, but that doesn't hold you from feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Listen, I should probably get going." Holly nods.

"Yea of course. Thank you for coming over tonight. Hailey had a blast. We both had a blast." Holly whispers before placing a kiss on your lips.

"Yea, what can I say, Hailey is a special girl. I liked hanging out with her, and that beautiful big sister of hers."

"I really can't believe the first time you told me you loved me was through a Disney drawing. Really, who thought you'd be such a romantic person?" You feel your cheeks getting warmer, and you're positive that they turned red once again.

"So you did caught that, huh?"

"Nothing goes unnoticed by me, Sleeping Beauty." Holly says, giving you a wink.

"Says the girl who admitted to a six year old that she might marry me someday." This time it's Holly's cheeks that redden.

"I did mean it though." You hear yourself say.

"Mean what?"

"That I'm in love with you. I know that it might seem early, but I really do feel that way about you."

"Gail-"

"You don't need to say anything you just need to know that." And before you can say anything else, Holly presses her lips against your own.

"I do feel the same you know."

"You do?"

"Of course I do! I love you. Don't ever doubt or forget that Gail."

"Hm, I'll try. But maybe in the mean time you could help me remember?" You say, causing Holly to laugh.

"You truly are insane, you know that right?" And before you can respond, you're met with the warm feeling of Holly's lips moving against your own once again.


End file.
